


So Random

by Nikikeya



Series: A Series So Random [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Its all just fluff and silliness, Mentions of pairings that really aren't shown, Other, Please don't take this as a serious example of my writing talent, Since I write the squid as being a girl would this be considered Genderbending?, There's no porn in this, because its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikikeya/pseuds/Nikikeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Not-a-Sequel Prequel to "So Random" from Fanfiction.Net (Here to be known as So Random II) </p><p>The Marauders try to make their lunch while discussing the weather. Sirius does battle against Lucius Malfoy and his army of Albino Peacocks for James' honor, and Hagrid looses his one true love. Will things ever be the same at Hogwarts...? </p><p>Yeah probably...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Random

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was thrown up since I felt sorta nasty bookmarking and critiquing others work will contributing nothing myself. Its a one shot, but is part of a series of random Oneshots. Each stand alones. This was originally my opening post for an Rpg me and a friend was writing.
> 
> Basic things to know are: 
> 
> ~ All the Marauders, Death Eaters, and Hagrid and Tom Riddle are all in the same year.
> 
> ~ Lucius Malfoy is obsessed with James Potter and keeps trying to kidnap him.
> 
> ~ The Adults are all idiots. (As is everyone else for that matter...)

 

* * *

 

 

It was a beautiful morning, well, if one could call it morning, it was actually more like noon-ish, and really it wasn't all that beautiful either, there was thunder and chain lightning and a twister out over the Black Lake (Which was currently trying to suck up the Giant Squid, who was decidedly unhappy about this latest turn of events.)  
  
So yes, it was a stormy, noon-ish, morning. Raining Hippogryffs and Dragons. Much to Rubeus Hagrid's great delight. At least until someone pointed out to the poor boy that it was only a figure of speech. Then he'd become nearly as sullen and ornery as the Giant Squid.  
  
James Potter was NOT in detention. Really he should have been, after all he had so many to serve, but no, he was not. Instead he was walking down to the Great Hall (Which wasn't really so "great" when one actually took the time and thought about it.) Because it was noon-ish and that was generally the time when they started to serve lunch. At least that's what Remus Lupin assured them. Though Peter Pettigrew remained devoutly skeptical, until he had the proof in front of him. Or better still, safely tucked away in his stomach.  
  
Now the three boys... wait, that's not right. Where was the fourth- OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!  
  
...  
  
  
Okay... So moving along without Sirius Black (Who was currently involved in a three way war between himself, Lucius Malfoy (Who was trying to sneak up and grab James.) and a whole platoon of Albino Peacocks under said Malfoy heir's command.)  
  
The three boys were all walking along calmly, either unaware or just plane uncaring of the howls, squawks and girly screams issuing from behind them.  
  
"Lovely weather we're having." Peter remarked blithely, as another highly effeminate scream sounded.  
  
"There's a tornado outside Peter, how would that be lovely?" Remus asked, as an explosion of white feathers suddenly blasted past, effectively burying them.  
  
James spit out a mouth full of down, and then shifted to Prongs, and started plowing a path through the white fluff, unearthing several Hufflepuffs, Albus Dumbledore, and Arthur Weasley's car along the way.  
  
"It is rather odd weather when you think about it..." James said, shifting back once they were clear.  
  
Another Girly Scream sounded, and James, having had enough, threw back his head and screamed for all he was worth.  
  
 **"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT THAT BLOODY SQUID UP!!!?"**

Sirius looked up from where he was still back trying to best Lucius in their thumb wrestling match.

 

* * *

 

  
Outside Hagrid was bawling like a baby, as he stood feet spread wide both arms wrapped around on giant tentacle, as he tried desperately to save the Giant Squid.  
  
"'OLD ON BUDDERCUP!!! E' GOT YE!!!" the boy hollered.  
  
The Squid curled its tentacle around his arms, the rest rippling through the air like giant streamers. One large liquid black eye stared at Hagrid pleadingly.  
  
Then a tree branch was ripped from a nearby tree, and hurtled forward, slamming into Hagrid's back, stunned, the boy fell backwards, arms loosening, and watched in silent horror as Buttercup's tentacle came loose, and she was sucked up out of sight...  
  
He clambered to his feet, looking around desperately, But alas, there was no sign of his dearest friend anywhere.  
  
" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Hagrid bellowed at the sky, tears streaming down his face.  
  
His howl was so loud it shook the whole cliff the castle stood on, and the earth beneath all three greenhouses, and the Grounds Keeper's hut ( with the Grounds Keeper still in it.) Split off from the cliff and sank down into the lake.  
  
Instantly the sky cleared off, and the sun shined brightly, and little Xenophilius Lovegood came rowing around the bend in one of the school boats and paused before Hagrid.  
  
"Crikey! Did you see that whole flock of Flumbling Whumberdingers carry off the Giant Squid just now? I've never seen so many in one place before!! Got to go write this in my journal!! Skeeter's never gonna believe it!! She'll bug out when I tell her!!" The tiny first year beamed and rowed off toward the docks.  
  
Hagrid sunk to the ground face first, and sobbed his heart out...

 

* * *

 

  
Herbology classes where canceled that week, and then, on Saturday, about noon-ish, out of the clear blue sky, came Buttercup, hurtling back down into the center of the lake. The great disturbance caused the Greenhouses and the Ground's Keepers Hut (Minus the Grounds Keeper who'd been carried off and eaten by the Merpeople.) to rise back up seamlessly into their original positions.  
  
Pomona Sprout and Hagrid were both overjoyed. All the other students were annoyed. And Dumbledore, having no other choice on such short notice, (As he'd fully believed that Ogg would have managed to hold his breath till the Hut resurfaced.) named young Hagrid the new Grounds Keeper.  
  
James and the other Marauders helped him celebrate, by shoving him in the lake.  
  
And so Hagrid was reunited at last with his beautiful Buttercup...


End file.
